


Christmas Parties

by Sevstir



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevstir/pseuds/Sevstir
Summary: A little moment for the holidays.





	Christmas Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Joyeux Noel, Feliz Navidad to everyone. 
> 
> This is related to Still Like Stone, but a little moment outside of it. And more chapters are coming.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading. I hope your day is filled with light.

 

 

 

 

“So if we sit together at the lunch?” Saúl mumbled, as he was working on his hair.

“Of course. Unless you want to sit with someone else?” Fer caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he came up behind Saúl, and he began smoothing down a few strands of his own hair that had come slightly out of alignment. His collar wasn’t quite right either. He pulled at it, until it showed evenly outside of his sweater. Better.

“No. No, I want to sit with you. I just know that...he’s noticed. Simeone has been trying to separate us.” Saúl’s bright blue eyes dimmed slightly. To have two things he loved, above everything, and to have them in conflict… He could not jeopardize either of them.

“It’s fine, mi querido. Ignore him. He’s jealous. Don’t forget, I was his captain when I was still only 19. But he needs us. So I don’t give him a hard time in the press, he doesn’t give me a hard time. Or he stops.” Fer grinned. “He hates seeing interviews with me. That’s why I like to mention him. Because he has to pay attention to every press cutting.” Fer's face hardened slightly, and he looked up at the ceiling. Then his smile returned. “Every goal. Whether he likes it or not.”

Saúl gazed up at him. “You do that too.”

“Of course. It’s expected.” Fer winked at him, and Saúl felt that little twist in his stomach, the one that reminded him that having this man, in front of him, smiling that smile, knowing things...his stomach lurched again.

“You know everything. Do we have to go to the lunch?”

Fer looked shocked. “Of course. It must become a new tradition. In our new home, our new stadium. Despite all the sadness we feel in leaving behind what is now our past. Besides,” he whispered, holding Saúl from behind, “I like to remind people what it means to be a team. To celebrate together. To support each other. No matter what.” He hugged him. “But we will come back here. After.”

“Sometimes I can’t believe this is happening.” Saúl met his eyes in the mirror. Fer. His smile. The little crinkles around his eyes. And those eyes, warm, dark, but filled with color, like a stone coming to life under the tide, the water bringing light to the hidden colors. They could change in a minute, his eyes, from hard to soft, from intense to soothing, from showing dark disappointment to revealing an incandescent happiness. Like when he scored a goal. His eyes, as if they reflected all the joy in the world. And now they were looking at him, gently, proudly.

“Yes, you can.” And his arms circled him tighter. “You can believe it, because it is true.” And he left a kiss behind his ear, under his ear, and finally on his mouth, after having turned his head gently to meet his. “You made me remember what it is to laugh again, to feel something.”

“But you feel everything, Fer.”

He said nothing in reply, but kissed him again, more gently still. Then he moved back, and leaned his forehead on Saúl’s shoulder. “You are my present,” he whispered into his shirt.

 

 

 


End file.
